


Not Your Typical Mission

by Ever_Dreamer



Series: Fandom Challenges [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: A/N: Written for @until-theend-oftheline’s 1k MCU Writing Challenge. This came out a little more semi-NSFW than I intended but I really liked writing Clint and I hope you guys enjoy.Prompt: ClintxReader and ‘Oh, are you kidding me? Dick move, pigeon!’





	Not Your Typical Mission

Clint took a deep breath and cracked his neck, watching the Hydra base from the tree branch he was perched on. He felt a breeze brush by his face, seeing a pigeon circling around his spot. Clint rolled his eyes and kept vigil on the base, but the damn bird’s cooing wouldn’t stop as it flew around the archer. “Piss off, you stupid bird.” He muttered.

“Talking to yourself there, Legolas?” Your smile coming through your tone from the com.

“No,” he replied. “This damn pigeon’s flying in my space and won’t leave me alone! Its noises are irritating.”

“Clint, dude,” you scoffed. “It’s a pigeon. Just ignore it.”

“I’m trying,” he murmured through gritted teeth, trying to turn his focus away from the annoying fowl. He was so fixated on watching the base, he didn’t notice the pigeon lower its altitude and land on his shoulder, until it cooed in his ear. He whipped his head around so fast, his lips hit the bird’s wing, a couple feathers sticking to his lips.

“ **Oh, are you kidding me? Dick move, pigeon!** ” Clint snarled, locking an arrow into his bow and aiming it at the bird as it resumed circling him.

“Clint!” You hissed through the com. “It’s just a bird!”

“I don’t care!” He yelled. “It was in my space and giving me attitude!”

“Clint…” you huffed.

Clint let out an annoyed sigh and released the hold on his bow. “Fine. I’ll leave the devil bird alone.” He sheathed the arrow and narrowed his eyes at the fowl. “I’ll find you later, you little bastard. That’s a promise.” He let out a low growl, as he heard you laugh through the com, and resumed his mission. “Quit laughing, Y/n, or that bird isn’t the only thing that’ll get smacked.”

“Oh? Are you gonna punish me, Hawkeye?” Your sultry tone sending a shiver down his spine.

“Keep it up, woman. I ain’t kiddin’” he threatened. Again, your laugh sounded through the com, though this time he could hear the desire in it. He took a deep breath and quietly adjusted himself in the tree as he felt his pants tighten.

“Well, I’ll be sure to bring out the handcuffs later, Mr. Barton.” You replied seductively.

He let out a soft groan as he grinned. “Remind me why I married you again?” He snickered.

“Because you love me and I give great head.” You replied nonchalantly, causing your husband to snicker.

“Language, Y/n!” Tony yelled over the coms. “You’re gonna give poor Cap an aneurysm talking like that! His virgin ears can’t take it!”

“Bite me, Tony,” came Steve’s reply.

“Yeah, Tony,” you interjected. “There’s no way Steve is anything virgin after what me and Clint overheard the other night…”

You and Clint heard Steve groan and busted out laughing. “Guys, can we please continue with the mission and not my love life?” He replied.

“Aww, but _Stevie_ ,” you mocked. “You make it so easy!”

“Keep it up, Y/n,” Steve threatened. “Or you’re training with Bucky for a month!”

“That’s not very nice…” You pouted. “Fine. I’ll play fair. Just try to keep it down, ok? Me and Clint need to sleep sometime!”

“I wouldn’t talk, Y/n. I’ve lost count on how many times you guys have kept me awake. You guys are just as bad.” Steve replied. “Now, if you don’t mind, we have a mission to finish.”

“Aye, aye, Captain.” Clint let out a snicker at your reply and cracked his neck again, ready to finish out the mission. He had plans for you two tonight and no mission was going to prevent that.


End file.
